Luna and Prince Caspian!
by TheHuntersMoon
Summary: LUNA AND THE PEVENSIES ARE BACK IN NARNIA! Sequel to Luna! They arrive in a different Narnia. Prince Caspian falls in love and Peter gets jealous. What will happen? Will Peter lose Luna? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Luna and Prince Caspian!**

**AN: So here we go folks :) sequel to my much loved story Luna! I may not be able to update as much as I would like to seeing as I have exams and four other stories haha. I will update only if this first chapter is a hit ;) so you better review or it will never get updated haha. Please enjoy and review :D Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Luna's POV...

We had been back in England for about a year now but that year felt like an eternity. Peter wasn't taking it well... At all. We were going to boarding school now and well me and Peter will be apart for along time. See my gradfather had sen me to St. Fimbars.

_ 'Great!'_ I thought.

I met with the Pevensies at the train station. Me and Susan went to the Magazine stand on the street.

"Susan... Do you think Peters alright?" I said worriedly.

"Yes he just needs to grow up and accept that he lives here and not in Narnia anymore." Susan said back and picked up a paper.

How could she say that? I don't know how she can forget Narnia... That brilliant and beautiful place that we lived great lives... And became respected adults. I guess I'm taking it pretty bad as well but it is hard. I sighed and dismissed her answer and picked up a magazine.

"Morning Lady's." came a deep voice.

My head shot up and I came face to face with a what Americans call a _'Jock'_ or what people in the UK call _'A complete stuck up ass hole'_ I sighed in annoyance.

_ 'Get lost ass hole'_ my mind said.

He brushed a strand of my long dirty blonde hair behind my ear and I slapped him. Susan gasped and giggled.

"Oh don't be so mean I was only brushing it away do I could see your beautiful face." he said.

"Go away." I said anger hindering in my voice.

"Your a fiery one aren't you?" he said grinning.

Susan was having a better time with the geek. I on the other hand wanted to punch this guy in the face so hard that I would brake it. Meh it wouldn't be so bad he's ugly anyway.

* * *

Peter's POV...

I was left on my own with Lu. Edmund had gone to the loo. I was walking to a bench when a boy bumped me.

"Oi apologise for walking into me!" the tall boy shouted in my face.

"I don't want to..." I replied staring him down.

"Apologise NOW!" the boy said.

"I said no..." I shouted and swung a punch at him getting him square in the face. His little gang then came into the picture.

"What was that for?" one shouted as he cracked his knuckles.

"He bumped me, tried to make me apologise for it ad then I hit him! Gotta problem?" I shouted.

"Yeh... You should have apologised." Then a small war broke out. Three against one wasn't very fair. I caught a glimpse of Lucy. She was not happy... She shook her head and ran out.

_'Great! She will go and find Luna and Susan and then I will have to listen to them rant on about everything!'_

* * *

Luna's POV...

"Luna... Susan come quickly!" Lucy shouted as she shot across the road dodging all the cars.

She really needs to be more careful. Actually forget being careful she saved us. I grabbed my small case and Susan did too. We grab Lucy's hands and ran back across the busy road. What came next made my heart stop. The sound of, _'Fight Fight Fight!' _sounded through the station.

I placed my case on the floor and what came next made me rather upset actually. Peter got into_ "another"_ fight. See ever since we got back he had been in loads of fights. He blocks everyone out. Even me... Even Edmund... Even Lu... Even Susan. Edmund came out of the loo's and saw us all and wondered what all the commotion was. When he saw Peter in trouble he ran through the crowds.

"EDMUND DON'T!" he didn't listen. He barged through the crowds and leapt onto one of the boys sending him to the ground.

"Right that's it! MIND OUT THE WAY LUNA COMING THROUGH!" I said barging through the crowds myself.

"LUNA STOP THIS ISN'T GOING TO HELP ANYONE!" Susan shouted, or should I say almost pleaded.

I didn't listen... These stuck up pricks need to be taught a lesson. I got through the crowds and swung a punch into the back of one guys head. He spun round and I kicked him right across the cheek. I smiled and turned to walk off when he shoved me over. I growled so load that everyone in the crowd moved backwards a bit.

"NO ONE SHOVES ME!" I shouted and almost karate kicked him where no boy should ever be kicked.

He doubled over and I finished him off be giving him a punch making him fall over. I was about to help Edmund when a load whistle sounded.

"Brake it up!" a man shouted and grabbed Peter shoving him slightly. Edmund got up and brushed himself off and straightened his cap up. Peter grabbed his case and stormed towards the bench he was originally going to in the first place. I found my case and we joined Peter on the bench. I put a hand on his shoulder and Edmund said,

"Your welcome..."

"I had it sorted." Peter mumbled.

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. He rested his head on mine and sighed. Peter... Used to be caring, sweet and loving, then Narnia came and went and he's become a monster... But I just can't help but love him.

* * *

Peter's POV...

God Edmund can get right on my nerves sometimes, he always think I need help. Luna is just as bad. She could have got herself hurt. I know I'm mad at her but I just ant help but love her more. She is an incredible person. I tilted her head upwards and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled and still my heart races.

"I love you Luna." I whispered.

"Love you too Pete." she said resting her head on my chest.

"Peter... What was it this time?" Susan asked me.

I growled and Luna sat up. I sighed and said,

"He bumped me..."

"So you hit him?" Lu asked looking confused at where this was going.

I stood up and Luna placed her head in her hands. I hated to see her like this. It tore me apart.

"No... When he bumped me... He tried to make me apologise... That's when I hit him..." I mumbled and Luna whispered,

"Is it that hard for you just to walk away Peter?"

She was siding with Susan! Great thanks my love...

"I shouldn't have to Luna!" I shouted.

"Aren't you guys tired of being treated like kids?"

"Um... We are kids..." Edmund said and Luna glared at him.

"I WASNT ALWAYS!" I shouted and then sat back down with a frustrated sigh.

"It's been a year... How long does he expect us to wait?" I asked.

"Peter... You've got to accept that we live here and not- oh no pretend your talking to me!" Susan said.

"I think that's what we are doing Su." Edmund said with a small grin.

* * *

Luna's POV...

What planet was Susan on? Of course we are talking to you... I looked at her confused and she kept moving her head to the side. I looked forward and saw Jock boy and the geek walking towards us.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me? I've already punched someone today." l said and Peter kissed my cheek laughing slightly. Suddenly Lu jumped up shouted,

"Ow!"

"Quite Lu..." Susan mumbled and then the same happened to me.

"Ouch Peter! I know we are together but come on that's not a place I want you to be touching right now!"

"Luna!" Peter shouted.

I grinned and he went red. Soon we were all standing. The wind picked up... And the train went like 100 miles per hour down the line. What in all earth and Narnia is happening?

"It feels like... Magic!" Lucy shouted over the high wind.

"EVERYONE HOLD HANDS!" Susan shouted.

I grabbed Lu's hand and Peter's.

"IM NOT HOLDING YOUR HAND!" Edmund shouted and Peter sighed grabbing his wrist tightly.

What a time to be picky Edmund! He really chooses the wrong moments to hate Peter. We watched as the roof and the whole station started to disappear, and as the train past a blue sky and a beach started to appear. When everything weird stopped happening we were in a huge dark cave that looked over a white sandy beach, and the bluest of oceans. We were back home... Where we all belonged.

* * *

**AN: YAY! I hope this is as good as Luna! I'm hoping you folks will enjoy it as much as you did the first story :) please review. Thanks :) All Welcome **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Chapter 2 :D hehe I hope you guys like it :) hehe. Right so they are in Narnia now... YAY... um(clears throat) Peter gets his authority back and then becomes the boss man. We meet Caspian as well. Please enjoy and review :) Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Peter's POV...

Oh thank Aslan! We all walked out of the cave... into the warm, much missed Narnian sun. Its golden rays beated down on the white sand and the glorious Eastern Ocean, that Lucy owned... loved and watched over. I dropped Edmund's wrist and he was glad of it... let the circulation get back to its job. We all walked out and breathed in the sweet air of Narnia. I smiled at Luna, who smiled back at me. She was happy I could see it in her eyes, the shone at the sight of Narnia. She put her hand to her necklace and closed her eyes. Susan, Lu and Edmund had ran off into the water. Me and Luna walked hand in hand down the beach. She skipped rather than walked. I wrapped my arms round her waist and spun her round. She giggled and I laughed. I cant believe I am still so lucky to be with her in England and be married to her here. Its so weird...

"Luna... remember our wedding day?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes... best day of my life." she replied closing her eyes and smiling.

"Really? I thought maybe meeting me was? Because you realised how much you loved me." I said receiving a laugh from her.

"Peter that's really bad. Our wedding lets say was the second best day of my life."

"Sorry and okay agreed our wedding was the second best day of both of our lives." I whispered.

"What was your best day?" she asked spinning round to face me.

"The first day I met you when our eyes met, ocean to light my heart stopped beating because you were so beautiful." I said leaning down and kissing her again softly. When we pulled apart she grinned.

"What?" I asked.

* * *

Luna's POV...

NARNIA! Thank you Aslan... Me and Peter were discussing what was the best day in our lives. To be honest he was right. Meeting him was the best day of my life, but everything has almost changed from that day. We've all grown up... Peter had become a monster, a King and a protector, Lu became a Queen and a beautiful one at that with belief in everyone, Susan is now a woman and a beautiful one at that, with a gentle hand and a strong mind and Edmund... oh Edmund. He became a King, a great one at that, with wisdom and judgement of a real King. Made me smile, he was a good kid. Peter had a grin on his face as well. I tilted my head slightly. He started to laugh and he bent down and through me over his shoulder. I screamed and laughed. The other three laughed and watched.

"PETE I SWEAR IF YOU DROP ME IN I WILL KILL YOU!" I screamed at the top of my voice and then laughed some more.

"You wouldn't kill me... you love me to much!" Peter shouted back.

He kept running until I felt water on my feet. Peter slowed and suddenly we were under the water. He stood back up and we came out of the water. I shook my head and whipped my eyes. Peter was laughing and started spinning around.

"PETE STOP!" I shouted.

"If you wish my Queen." he said and... dropped me in..._ 'Thanks a lot Pete...' _I thought as yet again I surfaced. He laughed and so did Edmund. I glared at them both brushing my hair out of my face. We were all messing around when Edmund stopped and said,

"Where do you suppose we are?"

I laughed and so did Lu and Su. Peter replied to his... rather odd question.

"Ed how can you not know where we are?"

"Its just I don't really remember any ruins in Narnia..." Edmund mumbled.

We all looked up to where he was looking and... he was right... ruins? But of what?

* * *

Caspian's POV...

I was asleep in a bed. A small one at that. It was so uncomfortable. I felt something round my head and small unfamiliar voices flying through my head. What even happened? I sat up and then a sharp pain flew through my head again... I felt my forehead and a... bandage was wrapped around it. I looked around me and the roof or... what looked like the roof was really low. I removed the bandage and got myself to my feet only to sit myself down behind the small door.

"We cant just kick him out..." the badger said.

"I don't see why we are being so nice to him HES A TALMARINE!" the small dwarf said.

I got up and shoved past the badger. Things started happening and me and the dwarf had a spat. I had a bloody fire tong thing and he had a sword... it wasn't really fair but luckily the badger stopped the dwarf from killing me.

"Stop acting like children... I spent hours making that soup." he said picking up the small bowl I knocked on the floor. I felt kind of bad. He seemed really nice. The dwarf kept eyeing me. He was creeping me out. The badger filled another bowl with soup.

"Here eat it while its still hot." he said placing the bowl back on the table.

"Since when did we run a bed and breakfast for TALMARINE soldiers?"

"Enough Niccabrick. Son of Adam do you know what this is?" the Badger said holding Queen Susan's ivory horn in between his little paws.

* * *

Luna's POV...

We were walking through the ruins... What did this place used to be? I wondered off on my own, walking in complete wonder. The stone of the walls of this building were still white... Like our home? It cant be can it? I ran back to find Susan saying,

"I think we did..."

I walked over and saw a gold chess man in her hand. Peter looked at her funny and Edmund came strolling over. He snatched it out of her hands saying,

"Hey that's mine... from my chess set."

I looked at Peter, and by the look on his face he was going to ask a stupid question so I started to laugh. He cast a sideways smile at me and asked his question.

"What chess set?"

Edmund looked at him with a slight cheesy grin on his face saying,

"Well I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley did I?"

Peter chuckled and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. Edmund smiled and we all wondered were Lu was. She had been away a really long time... I hope shes alright. Just as I thought that she came flying round the corner and grabbed Peters hand.

* * *

Peter's POV...

Us four were all having a chat and wondering where Lu had disappeared too. She had been gone for ages. I started to let my eyes search the ruins... soon I was dragged away by her.

"Lu, what is it?" I said.

"Just wait and see Pete... hurry up guys!"

She dragged us to where a huge platform was,and 4 stumps of rock sat there. I looked at it and then to the other three behind.

"Lu what is it though... I dont understand?" I said.

"Let her explain then Peter... just be patient." Luna said sliding her hand into mine.

I gripped her hand and Lu started saying,

"Imagine walls, and pillars there... and-and a glass roof."

Luna gasped and held my arm tightly as she cried into my shoulder. I placed my free hand on her shaking shoulder and rubbed it. Edmund's mouth fell open and Susan just looked stunned.

"Cair... Paravel..." I breathed.

Who had done this and why? How long have we been away and worst of all where was Aslan?

* * *

**AN: Well there's chapter 2 for you :) hehe Caspian isnt getting along so well just now :( shame haha oh well I do hope you enjoyed and please review. Thanks :) All Welcome **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Chapter 3 :) Well my fabulous readers :) I know I have many stories on the go but I love this one hehe :) Please enjoy! REVIEW! :D Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Caspian's POV...

I decided to leave the Badgers house. The dwarf was making me uncomfortable. I was walking through the woods and heard rustling behind me. Those guys really need to make themselves more discreet when following someone.

"I know your there..." I said.

"See I told you, we should have just left him to get himself killed!"

"Why are you running away Son of Adam?" the Badger asked.

"My uncle was keeping me alive all this time... but then he had an heir of his own and has no set out to kill me..."

"Well at least we have some help..." Niccabrick said.

I wish I could just kill him right now because he is being incredibly annoying, with his excessive arguing and being incredibly rude. We went on like this and we kept arguing when the Badger sniffed the air.

"Oh no..." he mumbled and I turned round.

"What is it?" Niccabrick said looking around seeing nothing.

"Humans!"

"What... you mean him?"

"No... THEM!"

There was shouting and then... oh no Talmarines!

"Run!" I shouted and we fled through the woods, the Talmarine soldiers in tow. Damn why do they have to be here. Miraz will get what's coming to him one of these days. Suddenly the badger fell with a cry and Niccabrick wanted to go back and get him.

"Ill get him!" I shouted and ran back to him.

"Ow... Son of Adam... take this, its-its more important then I am." he whispered, handing me Queen Susan's horn. I grabbed it and put it in my pocket, but I wasn't willing to leave him to die. I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder and ran. I managed to put him down somewhere and I drew my sword only to see the soldiers falling with small cries. I lowered my sword in confusion. What in all of Narnia and all the worlds around it is happening?

* * *

Luna's POV...

We our treasure room, got changed and me and Peter found our rings. We slipped them on and made our way into the woods. We saved a dwarf with an attitude and rowed across a river. We were looking around and I felt tears well in my eyes. The trees were still, there were no fish in the river and the water was still. Lucy looked devastated. She whispered,

"How could Aslan let this happen?"

Peter looked round at her and Edmund's eyes flashed with a little bit of hope. Susan sighed with disbelief and I, well I glared at her with a look that could kill. The dwarf who was called Trumpkin glared at Lucy who looked down,

"Aslan? I thought he abandoned us when you lot did!"

Peter's eyes grew dark and my heart ached... they think we left on purpose? That really pulls on the old heart strings that does. Edmund looked into the water and I put a hand on his shoulder and I placed a hand on peters leg. He smiled the weakest smile I have seen in a while. He then spoke up to the dwarf.

"We didn't mean to leave you know..."

"It doesn't matter now does it!" Trumpkin snapped.

"Really... I think you should watch how you speak to us!" I snapped and he shut up and Peter mumbled.

"Just get us to the Narnian's and it will..."

* * *

Peter's POV...

How could they think we deliberately leave? We didn't do it on purpose... Luna was right he really should watch his mouth because I am sure either me or Luna would shut it for him... I sighed and kept rowing until we got to a small patch of land. We all climbed out and Lucy hopped out and wondered off. Me, Luna, Su, Ed and Trumpkin pulled the boat onto the beach and anchored it. That's when this happened... one of the most heart stopping things that has ever happened in my life.

"Hello there..." Lucy called to a massive black bear, who only roared and turned to look at her. "Its alright, we're friends." The bear reared on its back legs and charged at her. Lucy screamed and ran. Susan found her bow and arrow and had it ready to shoot... what was she doing?

"SHOOT SUSAN! SHOOT!" Ed shouted but she wouldn't. Lucy fell to the floor and Luna shoved past us and fell next to Lu shielding her from the bear.

"LUNA!" I shouted and drew my sword ready to charge, when an arrow flew straight through the beasts heart and it collapsed in front of Luna and Lu. Me and Ed turned to see Susan with her arrow still in the string of her bow. Suddenly Trumpkin walked past and I ran to Lu and Luna.

"Are you girls alright? Oh don't scare me like that... either of you." I hugged them both tightly and Luna placed a kiss on my cheek. Lu just cried into me and Trumpkin started prodding at its body.

"I don't think it could talk... at all..." I whispered and Edmund held Lu close to him as she cried.

"Well when you've been treated like a dumb animal long enough... that's what you become." Trumpkin said as he cut into the beast.

Luna squeaked and I wrapped my arms tightly around her and kissed her hair whispering to her, words of comfort to ease the pain. What has happened to our beautiful country? We need to get to the bottom of this... and fast.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 3 is over :D it will pick up pace once the monarchs meet Caspian... trust meh, I'm trying hehe :) Please I hope you enjoyed and please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Yay now the Pevensies and Luna find out who's destroying Narnia and who this Caspian fellows people are and I promise they will soon meet :) hope you enjoy it loads like usual please review :) Thanks **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Peter's POV...

We were walking through the woods. I was at the front of the group followed by Susan and Lucy, then Luna and Edmund and then bringing up the rear was Trumpkin. That guy needs to try smiling sometimes.

"I don't remember this way?" Lucy said looking around her and back at Luna and Ed. They both smiled and I replied with,

"That's the problem with girls... cant carry a map in their heads."

"Thats because we actually have something in them." Luna mumbled and I turned round and raised my eye brow.

"What was that Luna... I didn't quite catch that last bit you said because you were mumbling again."

She stopped and went a little red everyone laughed and she glared at every one of us. I smiled and she looked down saying, "Nothing Pete, just um... talking to Edmund that's all... carry on dear." she said and I turned round and carried on walking.

"I wish we could have just listened to our DLF." Lucy said.

What on the whole of earth and Narnia is she on about? What is a "DLF"? I listened carefully and heard Edmund say,

"DLF?"

"Dear Little Friend!" Susan replied and they caught up with me.

* * *

Luna's POV...

Trumpkin didn't look to happy about being called their "Dear Little Friend" so he said to me and Ed, "That wasn't at all patronising was it..." I laughed and Edmund had a small grin on his face as Trumpkin stormed off towards Peter.

I was still worried about Peter and I kept fiddling with my wedding ring._ 'Wonder what my father would think of me... being married so young.' _I thought. I was taken back to reality when Ed asked me if I was alright. All I could do was shake my head. He wrapped his arm round my shoulder and I sighed.

"I miss the Peter I married all those years ago... he's changed so much. He's so angry all the time and being here again, he thinks he's the boss, in which he is but there is still Aslan who's above him in the rankings here. I just want him back. I miss him..." I whispered and Edmund smiled.

"He is just happy to be back... I know what you mean though. I miss Peter being who he was, over protective, humorous, loving and a brilliant big brother. He's changed a lot, but haven't we all Luna?" he whispered.

"Yeh we have but the four of us changed for the better... he was the opposite Ed! He changed fo-for the worse. He's become a monster and I don't like it." I said as I looked into my ring... it almost replayed the wedding. _'Massive smiles, happiness, tears of joy and happiness. Saying vows and slipping rings on each others fingers. And the best bit... the kiss to seal the marriage.' _

I smiled and then noticed everyone had come to a stop. Peter looked lost he was standing on the top of the high rocks and looking around. He's lost...

* * *

Peter's POV...

"I'm not lost..." I said trying to convince myself that, that statement was even true.

"No... your just going the wrong way." argued Trumpkin and I retaliated.

"You said the quickest way was to cross at the River Rush..."

"But if I'm mistaken, there is no crossing in these parts..."

"Well that's right... YOU are mistaken!" I growled and turned and carried on walking.

I led them to were the crossing would normally be. All there was... was a massive drop into rocks and low water. We all peered over the edge and Luna looked a little pale. Was she afraid of heights? I wrapped an arm round her waist keeping her steady. She held my arm tightly and Trumpkin argued with me again. Then Lucy shouted, "Aslan? ASLAN!"

We all turned back but he wasn't there. I growled, and then we made our way to the Ford of Beruna where there was apparently a crossing. Me, Su and Trumpkin were the only ones walking. I looked behind to see Lu, Luna and Edmund talking about something... I wish they would stop pretending they see Aslan all the time. Where is he anyway?

* * *

Luna's POV...

Its official Peter has turned into a rude, arrogant monster. How could he just shout at Lu like that? Me and Lu know Aslan when we see him. Stupid boy. I know I do still love him there's no doubt about it but we have been becoming more distant, and I'm worried. I don't want to lose him. I took hold of Lu's hand and we followed behind them. Edmund was just in front of us.

"Luna, why do you think Peter wont believe us? Those two are doing it all over again!" Lu shouted.

"Shush Lu... I believe you saw him and Edmund does too. I can tell Edmund believes you. Peter is becoming power hungry and Susan just hates to be wrong because she likes being logical. We know he's here." I whispered and we carried on talking to each other about Aslan.

We reached the Ford and again we couldn't cross. I looked around. Who were these people? Peter took my hand tightly and I looked at him, suddenly the sound of hooves and Spanish accents came from behind us. We all quickly sunk down to the ground. I never knew Aslan could have people with Spanish accents here... that's odd. Peter took my hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it. I smiled and he did too as he jumped up and made his back into the woods. We walked back to the place Lu DID see Aslan. All that was going through my mind was 'Peter doesn't love me any more. Or he only wants his people and his power back!' I felt a pang in my heart. That isn't true is it? I thought.

"So where did you think you saw Aslan Lu?" Peter said. Oh my goodness PETER! I looked to Lucy and wow... is that fire in her eyes? Oh well done mister big shot! Lucy wasn't a happy bunny that Peter said that and she growled.

"I wish all of you would stop acting like grown ups! I know I saw Aslan! Luna believes me!" Lucy yelled and everyone looked at me. I froze and Peters eyes bore into mine. I through my hands in the air and walked up to Lucy.

"Its true... I believe her okay! Why is believing in Aslan so hard for the 3 of you?" I snapped looking from Pete to Susan to Trumpkin and then back to Peter.

"As I said before Luna... He's not here to help us this time! Its up to us to find and defeat these people!" Peter yelled and tears filled my eyes.

He suddenly sighed and ran his hand through his amazing hair. I let go of Lu... I want to hug him but right now I don't believe he deserves any of my love. I laughed a little and everyone looked at me again.

"Sorry... um just something in my head made me laugh." Peter couldn't fight the small smile that was playing on his lips. It made me laugh some more. Finally everyone was happy until we all heard a squeal. We ran to the cliff edge and saw Lu sitting on a small ledge that lead down to the low river. We all climbed down. Trumpkin first, then Su, then me and Peter.

He had his arms round my waist making sure I didn't fall. I smiled a little and he kissed my cheek. He then whispered, "I'm sorry for being so horrible... I just-I don't know Luna, its just I don't want to lose you."

"So you thought being a complete ass helped you?" I said with a cheeky grin.

"Hey, that's mean! But I guess I deserve it... and that's not funny Luna. I love you so much and I'm just sorry."

"Its fine Pete, lets just get over this river and rest for the night. We've had an eventful day." I said looking ahead holding onto his hands tightly.

* * *

Peter's POV...

I love Luna so much. She's incredible, and I don't want to lose her, no not now. I couldn't live without her. Just remembering when we left her grandfathers house, and her face was tear stained. I blew her a kiss and then she was gone. We only saw each other every second weekend. I have a feeling shes thinking about us... and how we were. We were so close and then-then we left her home and we became so distant. I don't want that feeling. I want to be as close to her in England as I we are here. Any way we got to the other side of the river and set up camp. Edmund, Lu, Susan and Trumpkin had taken themselves off to sleep. Luna and I on the other hand were chatting quietly amongst ourselves.

"Peter, do you remember our wedding?" she asked turning her light blue eyes to mine.

"Yeh, because I married the most beautiful person ever... You! I remember saying our vows, slipping the rings on each others fingers and the smile on your face. I remember the kiss we shared. I swore to always love you and I always will." I whispered and kissed her softly.

She giggled and I lay down on the soft ground. Luna lay down next to me, wrapping her arms round me tight, resting her head on my chest. She smiled up at me and whispered,

"Your hearts racing... you still get that feeling when your around me?"

I went red and and she giggled resting her head back on my chest, I closed my eyes and she smiled.

"I do..." I whispered, holding her close to me, keeping her warm as it was quite chilly. I love her and I always will. We need to end this feud and restore Narnia so I can be there for her properly. Aslan where are you when we need you?

* * *

**AN: Yay chapter 4 is complete. As you can see Luna is starting to doubt there relationship... hmm what will happen? I hope you all want to find out what happens :) Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: Finally they meet :) Please R&R. I'm glad of how many people like this story :) Its almost as popular as the first one :) Thanks everyone **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Lucy's POV...

I woke up... at least I thought I did. See I heard rustling, and tried to wake Susan up. She didn't even stir. I sighed and decided to check it out myself. I don't think they will be happy when they find me gone... oh well I don't really care because they aren't waking up so their loss. I got up and had one quick glance behind me and ran into the woods. I smiled and spun round happy to see the trees got there colour back. They moved creating a path for me. I smiled wider and walked down the path. As I left the path created by the lovely trees a beautiful dryad appeared in front of me and almost asked me to follow her. So I did obviously... as I followed her I spotted Aslan.

"ASLAN!" I shouted and ran to him. I through my arms round his neck and he chuckled.

"Oh Aslan I've missed you!" I stepped back and smiled saying, "You've grown."

"Every year you grow, I do also." Aslan said to me and I sat myself down in front of him. He sat down to and gave me a warm smile. I turned serious.

"Where have you been? Why wont you come and help us?"

"Things never happen the same way twice dear one." was all he managed to say before I woke up. The realisation hit me and it hurt. It was all a dream.

"Susan?" I whispered and she rolled over onto her stomach mumbling things at me. I followed the path my dream showed me, but when I reached the trees they were dull and colourless. I reached out and ran my hand softly down the rough trunk and whispered,

"Wake up..."

When nothing happened I felt like I was about to cry, why wont he help us this time? I thought. I crept around, and followed my head. I heard more rustling and I was safely behind a bush when I shouted,

"Aslan?"

Just as I peered over the bush a hand went over my mouth and I got dragged backwards. I started breathing heavily because I was scared. I looked up and noticed it was just Peter. 'Damn it Peter... do you have to sneak up on people like that? Its so rude!' I thought and I glared at him. He removed his hand and placed his finger to his lips, signalling me to be quiet, so I did...

* * *

Peter's POV...

I just found Lucy... thank goodness for that. I was worried. I don't know what Luna will be like we she wakes up finding, neither me or Lu there... oh well. I told Lucy to stay quiet and I crept out from behind the bush and saw a minitor. I drew my sword and held it out in front of me. Ha... this guy has no chance against me! Suddenly a cry came from behind me and when I spun round my sword clanged against another. _What the? _He was tall... had dark long hair and brown eyes, pale skin and yeh he looked odd... that's all I have to say about him really... I managed to knock his sword out of his hands and he ran. I swung my sword above my head thinking... _Ha... told ya! _I swung so hard that my sword got stuck in the tree. I tried to pull it out but it was stuck and this guy took the opportunity to kick me... so he did. _I hate him already!_ I landed on the ground hard and let out a little groan. _Thanks mate for giving me back pain! _I picked up a rock and held it above my head and was about to throw it at him when I hear Lu's voice.

"STOP IT!"

I stopped and so did he. The guy stood stumped as all these people came running out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" the guy asked me. I glared at him. _Don't ask me that..._

"PETER!" Susan shouted as she appeared next to Lu, followed by Edmund, Trumpkin and finally Luna, who looked like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards. I chuckled slightly and she gave a small wink.

"High King Peter..." the guy said. Oh that's Prince Caspian? Maybe? I don't know... I don't really care I just want my sword back and my people.

"Prince... Caspian?" I said looking at him and then to my family, and Trumpkin the grumpy dwarf.

He looked at me and then my sword and then back at me. _Would you just give that back and stop staring at me! _

"You called I believe?"

"Yes... but I thought you would all be well... older..."

Luna looked a bit taken back. I was too, how much older was he expecting?

"Well... if you'd like we could come back in a few years..." I said coldly and I turned to walk away.

* * *

**AN: Peter is a cold hearted boy in this story... I'm sorry if you think he's being quite well how do I put this... A dick... BUT I HAVE a plan for a later chapter so this is why I'm making him sound like that if that makes any sense what so ever haha. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN: Well now... Um they make there way to the HOW... And Caspian cant take his eyes off Luna! What will Peter have to say about that hmm? ;) Please R&R folks it means a lot :) Thanks **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Luna's POV...

Peter really needs to get those manners he once had back. The poor guy is confused and didn't know who anyone was. Anyway we all stood and watched Peter and Prince Caspian.

"No... no its fine." Caspian shouted and looked up to us. He kept his eyes on me and I felt rather uncomfortable. _'What is everyone's problem? Everyone just looks at me... its disturbing...' _

"Um do you mind not staring at her please?" Peter said and then a little mouse appeared. I hate mice... the horrible. No offence...

"Your Majesty, what a pleasure it is to see you. We have been securing weapons for your army." he said swishing his his sword around. Was that a smile...

"Well at least we know someone can handle a blade." Peter said glaring at Caspian who looked down. Peter thinks he can just waltz back in her and rule the world... things have changed and he doesn't understand that. I walked down and then Caspian said,

"Well then... you will probably be needing yours back then..."

Peter snatched it back and sheathed it. I looked at Peter and then at Caspian,

"Who are you?" Caspian asked me.

"Queen Luna. Nice to meet you." I said with a small smile and held out my hand for him to shake. Susan, Lu and Edmund came behind me and Peter and Trumpkin went over to the Narnian's. Caspian took my hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Nice to meet you Queen Luna."

I drew my hand back quickly and quickly marched off behind the Narnian's. _'OH... MY! PETER IS GOING TO SNAP!' _I didn't want to watch. I had a quick glance behind and nothing happened, he just walked away. Susan, Lu and Edmund walked with Caspian. Soon Peter walked up next to me. He gave me a weak smile and I gave one back. I snuck my hand into his and he stroked my hand with his thumb. I still blushed slightly. He makes me happy. I wish though that he would relax a bit.

* * *

Peter's POV...

_'Who does he think he is? Kissing my wife?' _We were walking in front with a minitor. I kept feeling sorry for her... having to put up with me... I have been really horrible to everyone. I just cant lose her, not to him. NOT TO THAT SPANISH TALMARINE WHO DESTROYED NARNIA!

"Peter, your crushing my hand dear."

"I'm so sorry Luna." I said loosening my grip on her hand. She started to giggle and she placed a kiss on my cheek. How did I get so lucky to fall in love with Luna Kirkwall? She is amazing, pretty and she holds her own. I need her... I always will.

"Peter please relax what's wrong?" Luna said as we carried on walking.

"No its nothing to worry about Luna." I mumbled and she looked at me.

"I don't believe you Pete... I know you like a book." she said with a grin.

"I-no its nothing really." I said feeling a little hot. She began to laugh and I felt my cheeks warm up.

"Just tell me, I wont be mad."

"Luna I think you will."

She stopped me and I groaned a little bit. She hit my shoulder and glared at me._ 'Luna I cant tell you IM JELOUS!'_

"OKAY! Fine... I feel like I'm losing you Luna!"

She looked at me.

"Losing me to who exactly? Who is there here to lose me to." Luna growled and she followed my line of vision and Caspian stood still. Susan and Lucy gasped and Edmund looked at Peter with a glare of _'You have got to be kidding!' _

"Your joking right Pete? We all just met him! PETER HE DOESNT KNOW ME!" Luna shouted and all the Narnian's stopped to watch.

"LUNA! I FEAR THAT HES EVERYTHING IM NOT OKAY THERE I SAID IT! IM AFRAID!" I shouted walking off not caring that everyone just saw that. Its true if afraid that I will lose her to Caspian. I just need to clear my head... that's all... isn't it?

* * *

**AN: Oh wow... Peter's afraid :O I hope you liked :) Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**AN: Well that last chapter was awkward Peter felt that Caspian was better than him and Luna was not a happy bunny. Well please R&R :D Thanks **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Peter's POV...

I kept on walking. I heard Luna growl and then someone grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Peter stop!" Luna shouted.

_'Don't make me turn round... I am already embarrassed as it is...'_

"Peter please stop. Your being stupid!" Luna said finally getting me to stop.

_'Please stop it Luna! Let me go!' _

"Peter I love you and I always will why don't you believe that?"

"Luna I do believe it, its just I'm really scared. I need you and I'm sorry I really am." I said and she smiled.

"Good and you really should be sorry because your being a right jerk and you deserve to be upset and scared!" Luna said and I sighed. I hugged her and Caspian, Lu, Su and Ed came behind us. Caspian had a sad expression on his face, Su and Lu had a small smile on their faces and Edmund stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. I pushed her away and brushed her hair behind her ear. She grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

"There is no need to be jealous of him Pete, he's nothing special..." Luna whispered and I placed a kiss on her cheek.

We carried on walking before we got to a clearing. There was a huge ruin over the clearing and I smiled and Luna breathed,

"Aslan's HOW..."

"That's right... lets go!" I said with a grin. Luna looked at me and gasped a little. I threw her over my shoulder and ran across the clearing. She started laughing and beating her fists on my back.

"Peter... STOP!" Luna shouted through her laughter. I ignored her and laughed, running faster. "Pete stop..." she shouted again and luckily we were only a few feet away from the entrance. I placed her down and she almost fell over. I caught her and she laughed again.

* * *

Caspian's POV...

High King Peter is crazy. I would never steel his wife, even though she is beautiful. Ah, I need to stop thinking about her. Anyway that was a really weird way to make up for something so stupid. I looked at his siblings who were laughing. I looked at them and they burst out laughing again.

_'I don't get this family... any of them...' _

We made our way across the clearing to the two love birds and they all stood in a line and walked down the ramp. I felt out of place so I walked behind them. When we entered the HOW, everyone was creating and fixing any weapons and armour and were preparing for war. Peter and Edmund were just looking around and I heard Susan.

"Peter... you might want to see this..."

The two Kings looked at each other and followed their sister and I followed suit. We entered a small low corridor. Luna was touching the wall and everyone watched her.

* * *

Luna's POV...

Oh... oh that's our wedding day. I ran my hand over the painting on the wall. Peter looked so happy... and so do I. What ever happened? I heard footsteps and turned round to see everyone staring at me. _'Oh My Aslan stop looking at me...' _I turned away and looked at it again.

"These are all of us..." Lucy said and Edmund asked,

"What is this place?"

"You mean you don't know?" Caspian said.

"Look Caspian... People don't ask questions like that if they know do they?" I growled, sarcasticly.

"Luna!" Susan shouted and I glared at her. _'Your supposed to be on my side Susan not his. He almost split me and Peter up!' _Caspian sighed and grabbed a torch from the wall. Peter did too and I walked behind them, right at the back. We looked around. Pictures of fauns, griffins, and... and Aslan!

_'Oh Aslan... Please help us. We need you so badly.'_

* * *

**AN: Short and sweet :) hehe hope you enjoyed :) Love everyone for reviewing :) Please as usual Review :) Thanks. All Welcome **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**AN: Night Raid... It goes terribly wrong. Peter and Luna have a situation and Luna's had enough... Lets see what happens shall we? Hehe oh and also I highly apologise for not updating... War Horse Fanfics and exams... and I'm very sorry :( hehe thanks **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Luna's POV...

Peter's made a ridiculous plan already... Thanks Pete. We had to fly into the castle and die... that's his plan. I thought it was the worse plan in both worlds and so I made a hasty exit.

"Luna where are you going?" Peter yelled, but I just ignored him and carried on out into the small opening and onto a cliff. I sat down and pulled one knee to my chest resting my forehead on it.

He really needs to use his head more. He is so intelligent but power has invaded his brain and its such a shame really we could have organised something better. Edmund even tried to talk some sense into him and that didn't work either. I soon looked over the valley, that he ran across with me over his shoulder. Tears left my eyes. Nice salty tears... I heard shuffling behind me and I looked up hoping it was Peter but it was Edmund. "Hey Edmund..." I mumbled wiping away the tears.

He sat himself down beside me and sighed._ 'What is wrong with everyone? I'm fine I don't need anyone!' _"Your not on your own Luna... he's being a right ass to everyone." Edmund whispered._ 'He doesn't understand!' _"Edmund you don't understand he's leading us to our deaths! There is no way anyone is going to survive if this goes wrong! I know what will happen! He will blame someone else for his massive screw up and then I'm going to get the brunt of it! Its how it works!" I shouted.

"You don't know that, that's going to happen Luna... he loves you, he would never hurt you!" Edmund argued, but his expression seemed uncertain. _'He obviously doesn't believe that his own statement is even true.' _

"Edmund he isn't going to change... is he?" I asked him looking into his brown eyes with my tear glazed blue ones. "No he wont I promise Luna." Edmund said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. 'Please let that statement be true...' This little moment was interrupted when Peter walked over, with his head down.

"Just came to say we are leaving soon and you should both get your armour and so on..." He mumbled and turned to walk away. Edmund removed his arm and I got up. I walked over and stopped him. He looked at me and I wrapped him in a tight hug. "Are you alright love?" he whispered and I nodded.

"Come on Edmund, lets get ourselves ready." I said with a small smile. He chuckled and we all walked together.

* * *

Peter's POV...

The plan is set and we are ready to go. It wont go wrong and I made sure of it! NO ONE WILL MESS THIS UP! We got picked up by our griffins and Edmund and Luna flew in first. I made her go with her because she will be less likely to get hurt that way. She blew me a kiss as they flew over. We waited for a while and then we were signalled to fly in. My heart was pounding in my chest. We hit the castle and ran across the stone and into the castle.

"Professor... Professor?" Caspian whispered as he opened the window. _'Help me out here. I would have kicked the bloody thing in!' _We finally got in and Caspian said,

"I have to find him!"

"NO! You have to gate to the gate house!" I growled. "I can still make it in time... don't worry!"

I sighed and Susan said, "Find the Professor and we will deal with Miraz!"

This wont be hard... Things went quickly but then it turned for the worst. We all ended it up in his room. Caspian got shot with an arrow and Miraz sounded the alarm. I ran down into the court yard killing off two soldiers on my way. "NOW... NOW!" I shouted.

"We're a little busy Pete!" Edmund yelled and he was right but they could just signal the troops and then carry on there battle. I opened the gate and then everything just as I said before went wrong. Everyone was involved even Luna, who almost got her arm cut off. Luckily most of us got out safely. Luna was not happy with me. I could tell because her whole body language changed. When we reached the HOW it got worse... Lu came running out and asked,

"What happened...?" her eyes were filled with tears.

"Ask him..." I growled. I heard Luna laugh a bit so I turned round and confronted her.

"Don't go blaming this on him! He did nothing wrong... THIS WAS ALL DOWN TO YOU!" she yelled. "I STICKED WITH THE PLAN WHEN HE DISMISSED IT AND WENT ON HIS OWN! THIS IS ALL DOWN TO HIM LUNA! ACTUALLY WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW YOU WERE WITH EDMUND THE WHOLE TIME!"

She looked taken back and she said something that tore me apart. "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE PETER PEVENSIE! I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW YOU KNOW! UNTIL YOU SORT OUT YOU HEAD... WE ARE OVER!" she yelled and everyone gasped as she ran into the HOW, Susan following suit. I stumbled backwards... she-she dumped me? _'I just lost the only girl I will ever love... What have I done...'_

* * *

**AN: OMG! That's not good! Poor Peter... serves him right though! Tune in next time folks to see what Peter does! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**AN: interesting things happened in the last chapter... Let's see what happens after shall we? :D x please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Luna's POV...

I ran... Away from that monster that I am sadly married to. He's so annoying, arrogant and basically up himself. To be honest I still can't believe what I just said but I had to say it. Anyway I ended up outside right at the top of the HOW. _'How could I have been so stupid...' _

"Luna?" came the voice of Susan. I sighed and rested my head on my knees. Her footsteps came beside me, yet I didn't move. A hand lay on my shoulder and I sniffed.

"Luna are you alright?" she asked, and I laughed slightly.

"Susan you know full well I am not alright!" I yelled. Her face stayed soft, yet her grip on my shoulder tightened. "Luna he's made many mistakes but he's always righted them... Only with you there with him..." she whispered.

_'Maybe she was right... Maybe I help him right his wrongs...' _

My mind was exploding... So much things to process at one time. I can't do this...

* * *

Peter's POV...

How could I have been so arrogant and full of myself, to not realise I had already lost her? I stormed into the HOW, ignoring Edmund, Lu and Caspian... Even though I don't care about him on bit!

"LUNA?" I yelled and got no reply every time I did so.

I growled with annoyance and cursed this day for being so damn bad! I carried on searching. I looked everywhere and never found her. I tore the HOW apart, I looked behind every rock, every door... Everything and I couldn't see her anywhere. I found a near by rock and sat myself down, my head in my hands.

_'How could I have been so stupid?'_

* * *

**AN: I know it's a short chapter :( I sowwy haha hope you liked though. Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**AN: Sooo... Lets find out what happens :) hehe please R&R folks I live for reviews :) and I hope this one can be as popular as its first one :) LUNA! Haha :) Tah folks **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**** **DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Peter's POV...

I wanted to be on my own. How could anyone even want to be around me. I remembered I picked up her ring outside. I took it out of my pocket and held it in my hands. Its golden band, green jewels and blue ones, I twisted it round in my fingers and ran my hands over the jewels. I wanted her back so badly. But she would never take me back... not in a million years. I needed Luna, she always helped me through and helps me make things right. I'm on my own now and I don't know what to do.

"Pete?" came the voice of my brother. I let out an angry sigh and he walked into the room. "Pete are you alright?" he whispered and I laughed. That amused me seeing as he clearly knows I'm not.

"Funny Ed... you know full well that I'm not ALRIGHT!" I yelled but he didn't even flinch. I guess he's used to yelling and everything... he chuckled softly and I looked at him. "Pete... shes just angry and upset she will come round, I promise." he said as he made for the exit.

"Do you know where she is Ed?" I shouted after him. He pointed to the roof.

_'What on EARTH?'_

Then it all made sense... she was on the roof of the HOW. I made my way up there, even though it was incredibly difficult. When I got there she was sitting on her own.

"Luna?" I whispered and I heard a sniff.

"Go away please..." she mumbled, but I made my way closer to her.

"I'm so so sorry Luna. I really am but your the reason that I can get through these things. Your always there to help me. Please forgive me... I need you Luna. My beautiful Luna..."

"I don't think you really do. I'm not going to be pushed around and yelled at any more Peter, I'm a human and I have feelings. Your just turning into a monster and I don't think I can be with you until your the man I married." Luna said, but I couldn't live with out her, she drives me crazy but that's why I love her so much.

She's difficult to live with but she's just so incredible at the same time. Her blonde hair drives me crazy, her light blue eyes, drive me insane and everything else about her will lead me to my death. She's like a beautiful, white rose. My beautiful white rose. She's as cold as ice, but I can make her feel warmer. Her eyes are always dark but I can make them see the light. Shes just beautiful. She's my rose, she's my girlfriend... She's my wife.

_'I have to change her mind...'_

* * *

**AN: So the next chapter will be Luna's POV only and then yeh haha :) Soo drop by and pass a review ;) hehe Thanks. All Welcome**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**AN: So Luna's still not happy with Peter, and hes trying so hard to get her to forgive him... aww poor Pete :( hehe enjoy this chapter folks and again I apologise for not updating don't kill meh lol :) R&R folks as usual hehe :) Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Luna's POV...

Come on I'm not going to fall back in love with you just because you think I'm beautiful... I need a real reason I need to feel it again. If he thinks that I am gonna fall back in love with him just by waving a ring in my face then he can get lost.

"Leave me be Peter I am not just gonna fall back in your arms because you need some help." I mumbled as a new batch of tears filled my eyes. "Luna please you have to forgive me! I was stupid and I know that now, but I need your help I really do. When your down, I'm worse, when your happy, I'm happier. When you have a small smile on your face, I'm smiling the biggest smile you could imagine. Luna you are what makes me bearable to be around." Peter whispered in my ear causing me to smile a small smile.

_'NO!'_ my mind screamed and I lightly pushed him away. Peter sighed and looked a head. "Look okay its not going to happen..." I whispered as I put my head on my knee. He started playfully prodding me. I slapped his hand away and from the corner of my eye I could see a grin form on his face.

_'Don't even think about it Pevensie!'_ my mind screamed. "Cheer up or I'll do it again." Peter said his grin growing wider. "No I don't wanna cheer up Pete! Why should I when you broke my heart! I needed to have my space okay!" I said trying to sound serious but I couldn't fight the smile forming on my lips.

"Come on I know you wanna cheer up, or I'll have to make you." he said moving closer to me prodding my side again. "Pete stop it..." I cried with a small smile on my face hiding the giggles.

"Why if you don't cheer up, I wont stop it." Peter said pinning me to the floor. "Pete don't... please don't!" I cried as I smiled up at him with pleading eyes. He leaned down and whispered making me giggle.

"Get off me, your so annoying sometimes and I'm supposed to be mad at you!" I said through my giggles. He rested his hands on my hips. My eyes widened and he grinned at me evilly. He squeezed my hips making me laugh and kick my legs around. I begged him to stop but he believed I would not cheer up so he moved to my sides.

"PETER PEVEN-SIE GET OFF MEHEHE!" I cried through my laughter and he finally stopped, leaning down so he was inches away from me. I blushed like crazy which is weird because we've been together for a year now. He kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms round him. My head was spinning with things but I just couldn't help myself any more. He pulled away and I wanted him to kiss me again, I wanted him to kiss me, I wanted to have my ring back on my finger. I wanted to love him again. He smiled still with his eyes closed.

"Do you forgive me Luna?" he whispered as he moved down my neck and along my shoulder. I giggled and whispered back,

"Maybe..."

He chuckled and carried on kissing my neck and shoulder. _'I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PEVENSIE!' _my mind cried out and I grinned moving my hands down his back, making him lift his head to meet my gaze.

"I love you Peter."

* * *

**AN: OMA! She loves him again awww cute hehe. Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome and again I apologies for the late update hehe.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**AN: Soo... hehe she gave in for the first time in her life haha :) Hope you like this chapter folks :) Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Peter's POV...

She loves me again. I was so over joyed at that point. "I love you too Luna! I always have and I swear I always will." I whispered kissing her deeper. Just feeling her lips on mine again made me so happy. The sweet taste again. I need her so badly. I want her so badly.

"Pete? Why do we argue?" she whispered and I rolled next to her wrapping an arm round her. "I don't know Luna... I guess it just happens, even when you don't want it to or even when you least expect it." I said softly kissing her still slightly red cheek. She smiled and turned to look at me.

"Please don't leave me again Pete or better yet don't let me leave you again..." she cut herself off by crying.

"Hey... shhh don't cry, its not a good look for you! And I swear Luna I wont let us fall apart again. Now stop crying." I said a smile forming on my lips again. She saw it and stopped crying.

"That's my girl..." I said slowly closing my eyes. She snuggled closer to me and I could feel the sun slowly disappear as I couldn't feel the heat any more. Luna wrapped her arms around my waist tightly.

* * *

Luna's POV...

He makes me so angry but he makes me want to smile. He knows how to cheer me up and he knows how to love me. He felt so warm just want to stay like this for the rest of my life. I want to be loved by him for the rest of my tired life. To be honest he makes my life worth living whether he annoys me or not, he's mine and I'm his. Yes I usually don't like referring to myself as an object but today I feel like I couldn't care less.

I heard shuffling footsteps and quiet squeals. I giggled in my sleep and slowly opened my eyes seeing Su and Lu standing there staring. "What are you two wanting?" I joked and those two laughed.

"We were looking for you two is Pete sleeping?" Lu asked.

"Yeh he wont wake up like but I think he needs some rest... he's been so stressed lately." I whispered looking down at his slightly tanned tired face. "What happened to all the hate?" Susan said looking at me.

"I forgave him, and I am not gonna say why or how he got me too." I laughed going slightly red making them laugh at me,

"Oh shut up... you two will see what its like later." I whispered brushing his lovely blonde hair out of his lightly closed eyes.

"Your a difficult one you are." Susan said with a small smile on her face. "Yeh well that's why he fell in love with me so you lot better get used to it." I giggled and then Peter stir and Su and Lu left.

I smiled as he opened his eyes sleepily.

"Hello." I said placing a kiss on his cheek. He chuckled pulling me on top of him. I squeaked and landed on top of him. He playfully squeezed me into him making me laugh.

"Pete your gonna kill me if your not careful." He chuckled and loosened his grip.

"I have to ask you this Pete... What are we gonna do about the Talmarines?"

His face turned angry and his breathing picked up.

_'I've made him angry again... haven't I!'_

* * *

**AN: Well hehe :) Hope everyone is still sticking with me on this story! Please drop in reviews because it makes me happier :) Thanks. All Welcome**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**AN: So we all know how this story goes so I'm not going to explain any more haha :) I get tired of the whole explaining each chapter thing so haha... See ya at the end of the chapter folks ;) Please R&R :D Makes me happy hehe x**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**** **DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Luna's POV...

He suddenly shoved me off him, making me roll very, dangerously close to the edge of the cliff._ 'Charming...' _luckily I managed to stop myself. He was marching into the HOW. "Pete? WAIT!" I called after him but all I heard was a very angry growl. I sighed heavily.

_ 'This is what you give me after you tell me I'm the most important girl in the world huh?' _I got to my feet and brushed myself off, running after him. "Peter? Wait please!" I called after him and he kept walking. I growled myself and grabbed the back of his tunic pulling him to a stop. He didn't turn to face me, but I just said what I had to say anyway.

"Why do you keep doing this to me Peter? You tell me you love me, you make me feel so special and loved and then I say one thing and its like you hate me all over again." I shouted and Peter froze, his body growing cold like stone. He turned to face me his face pale and anger swam through his beautiful blue eyes.

"When did I ever hate you Luna?" he growled and I stepped back as he walked towards me, "TELL ME LUNA!" he yelled causing me to flinch violently stumbling slightly.

"Pete I-"

"I have always loved you Luna! Every minute of every day since the day I met you, you've never, EVER left my mind!" he said angrily as my back hit the hard wall. His eyes flickered with anger and... was that pain? I looked into them as he rested his hands on the wall either side of my shoulders. He leaned closer to me and my eyes closed. He was so warm, he placed many soft kisses on my lips.

"I will always love you Luna and that will never change." he whispered against my lips.

A smile formed on my lips as he kissed my again. It felt weird. I've always seen men shove women against a wall but I never knew it would ever happen to me. I liked it though. He pressed his body against mine running his left hand through my slightly knotted hair. I wrapped my arms tightly round him. He started nipping at my neck. I swear he's a vampire or something... he has an obsession with my neck.

He was so gentle. His lips were soft against my skin, I just want him close, his arms round me, his lips on mine. Yes I admit it he means the world to me.

* * *

Peter's POV...

She was beautiful. I say it all the time but how can I not. She's crazy but that's what makes her mine. My crazy Queen. Her breath against me my neck as I placed a million tiny kisses down her neck, nipping it occasionally.

"Peter, I swear your a vampire..." she mumbled breathlessly, and I smiled against her neck. "Really and why is that?" I whispered lightly sucking on her neck. She started giggling.

"I think you know Mr, you have a huge obsession with my neck."

I felt warmth sneak up my neck into my cheeks and pulled away. She smiled making me go wild.

"How am I so lucky to have you Luna?" I whispered as she started on my neck. '_Right now I know what she means...'_

My breath caught and I felt her smile against my skin. She stop nipping and sucking at my neck to whisper,

"You waited for me..." was all she replied and proceeded to giving me my fair share of vampire love.

Soon there was the sound of someone clearing their throat and Luna looked up from me to see a certain dark haired boy that goes by the name of Edmund Pevensie. He had a stupid grin on his face which made Luna blush. I didn't want to look round, so I didn't.

"Sorry to bother you two love birds but we have to do something about Miraz!" he said seriously.

I turned round to face him, my face drained of all colour and I looked at Luna and then to Ed.

"We will be right there I just have to do something first." I said and Edmund nodded walking out of the door. I breathed out deeply and just hoped she would say yes again. I found her ring in my pocket and kneeled again. She giggled and smiled just like she did that day all those years ago.

"Luna Kirkwall will you be my wife... again?" I whispered going slightly red as her smile turned into a grin. My heart raced.

_'Please say yes!'_

* * *

**AN: Wow... okay so hehe this is longer than its first story haha cuz I have more to put in hehe there are still many a chapter left hehe! So lets get down to business folks hehe. Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**AN: Yay right we are like almost kinda done here :( sad days and there will be no more stories after this and I do apologise haha :D Right so lets get to it!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Luna's POV...

God! He's proposing again! What do I do? Do I say yes? Oh god I dunno! I smiled and my heart was pulling me towards him. I have to say yes. YES I HAVE TO! I grinned and he smiled expecting an answer, so I leaned down to him and whispered,

"Yes Peter, I will marry you... _again._"

He sighed in relief slipping my ring back on my finger. He placed a warm soft kiss on my lips, again. I just wanted to hold him to me, and run my fingers through his messy blonde hair, watch his blue eyes sparkle, oh man I am literally crazy about him.

"Thank you Luna... for making me the happiest man in both places." he said standing up.

He did look rather intimidating seeing as he was taller than myself. He grabbed my hand tightly and we made our way quickly to the meeting room, where Lu, Susan, Ed, Caspian the Professor and Trumpkin and a couple of others stood waiting.

"Nice for you two to finally join us..." Edmund mumbled with a slight smile playing on his lips that were formally a thin line. I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled softly.

"Right lets get down to business." he said brushing his hands together and I laughed and he looked at me making me feel slightly embarrassed.

**-X-**

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL PETE? He can't be serious?

_'He cant let Lu gallop through the woods with these crazy people out there!' _

Trumpkin was not happy. Lucy was his friend, his _'DLF' _as it were.

"Are you serious? Sending a little girl into the woods by herself..." Trumpkin argued.

"Its our only hope..." Peter said rather coldly.

Only hope? I DONT THINK SO PETER!

"Then I'm going with you.." Trumpkin said to Lucy.

"No your staying here." Lucy said putting a hand on the dwarfs shoulder.

I looked rather worried. How could I tell? Well... I had that sort of expression on my face... you know the one of worry. Peter's facial expression softened and he pulled me into a hug. It was silent until Susan said as she stood up,

"And anyway she won't be alone..."

Peter looked round with a shocked expression as his younger sister walked to his other younger sister. He started shaking his head, but I stopped him. He finally agreed, but we need something to distract Miraz. Suddenly Caspian spoke up.

"If I may..."

We all turned our attention to him.

"Miraz is King, so he is subject to the traditions of his people. There may be one that could by us sometime." Caspian said and explained everything. Peter gave Su and Lu a hug and Caspian took them into the narrow tunnel where Destrier stood quietly waiting. I am still not happy that they are going out into that wood, it just doesn't feel right for some reason.

"Edmund... your going to give this to Miraz." Peter said handing him a piece of parchment. Edmund's mouth dropped open slightly.

"Go on Edmund Pevensie! Chop Chop, we don't have all day!" I shouted clapping my hands together and he laughed making a quick exit. Peter stood dead still, just watching his younger brother walk out of the room. He was tense, his whole body was tense and I didn't like it.

"Peter? Are you alright?" I whispered and he looked at me.

"No..." was his answer and my breath caught.

_'What was in the letter?'_

* * *

Susan's POV...

Caspian led us to his horse. I must say the horse was a magnificent creature. Sleek, jet black coat, mane and tail. Dark brown eyes and huge muscles that rippled through his coat. I must say Destrier suited him, he did look like a War Horse. I hopped up and sat myself securely in the saddle, helping Lucy up behind me. Caspian held my ankle softly, placing my foot in the stirrup. He let his hand stay there for a while and I felt rather uncomfortable. He felt uncomfortable himself and broke the silence.

"Destrier has always served me well. Your in good hands." Caspian said.

"Or hooves..." Lucy smiled making me smile as well.

"Maybe its time to give this back..." Caspian said as he pulled out Susan's horn.

"Maybe you should keep it... You might need to call me again."

Caspian looked at the horn and I spurred Destrier forward into a steady canter.

"You might need to call me again?" Lucy teased and I blushed slightly with embarrassment.

"Oh shud up." I said in reply covering up my embarrassment.

**-X-**

Edmund's POV...

Right... great... Peter knows I hate doing this stuff, ever since well _you know who. _I'm so gonna kill him one day. Right so down to business. I brought along Glenstorm and a giant. We wondered across the massive valley towards the Talmarines, for some reason I was scared. My hands were shaking lightly. We walked in and Miraz gave me a cold glare.

"What brings you here?" he growled and I unrolled the parchment.

"I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender.

Peter"

I rolled it back up and he started droning on about how he was better than everyone and to be honest I didn't even bother listening until he called me a _"Prince" _

"King Edmund actually..." I said and he huffed at me and I smiled slightly and explained, "Just King though, Peter's the High King! I know its confusing."

I felt rather proud of myself because to be honest he didn't deserve politeness. This went on for a while and I was using my words carefully and tactfully, making him a very angry short man. He finally snapped and pointed his sword at me.

"You better hope you brothers sword is sharper than his bite!" Miraz spat.

A grin formed on my face. _'That went brilliant... Peter's going to die...' _I spun on my heels and strode out. Glenstorm looked at me and I just shook my head. _'How could he be so stupid? Actually why am I asking myself that?'_

**-X-**

Peter's POV...

Geez I am nervous. I can see Luna is not 100% sure about this plan. To be honest neither am I. Edmund was checking over my armour and purposely tightened my shoulder pads to tight. I winced and he grinned. "Not funny Ed!" I snapped and he still grinned just loosening them. Once he was done he turned me to face him.

"You better not die on us Pete. Luna will be ripped apart."

"I wont..." I mumbled and he sighed grabbing my helmet. We saw Luna standing just before the entrance, she had worry plastered over her beautiful face. I looked at Edmund who gestured his head towards her and he stopped in his tracks.

"Luna? Are you alright?"

"No! You better not die Peter! If you do I dunno what I will do." she started to cry and I wrapped her in my arms, tightly, kissing her hair.

"I will do my best, my rose." I whispered and she giggled, letting a soft sob leave her pale lips. I pushed her away holding her shaking shoulders.

"I need you there next to me, cheering me on. Come on." I said with a smile, as she moved away and leaned back picking up my sword. "That's my girl." I said earning a laugh. I joined in and she smiled.

"Come on Ed." I said motioning him to hurry up. He walked over to us. We all exchanged a look and made are way up the ramp... into the sunlight.

_'I'm ready for this. To die for this place!'_

* * *

**AN: So that was a long chapter haha. Lots going on folks haha :D Please I hope you enjoyed it hehe! Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**AN: Yay! Okay so the last chapter had a lot going on haha, remarried, decisions, Edmund and his cheeky nature pissing off Miraz lol and Susan and Lucy disappearing into the woods and so on! Right lets see the Dual :D Enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Peter's POV...

We walked up the ramp, sun beating down on us. I was shaking...

_'Why am I so scared?'_

Luna had a tight grip on my sword almost not wanting me to have it. I cast a glance to Edmund, and he had his eyes set on the place we were walking to... his eyes set on the enemy. My helmet was securely tucked under his arm and the colour was slowly disappearing from his cheeks. We reached Glenstorm and my eyes met Miraz' dark ones. He just sat slouched in his chair on the other side of the ring. His generals stood round him. One holding his helmet, one holding a cross bow and one holding his sword. His expression was hard like rock... he wasn't going to go down easily. I heard his words.

"If it should get to close... You know what to do..." Miraz said looking at the cross bow in one of his generals hands.

"Yes your majesty."

I watched him. He wasn't going to keep his promise, he wont let me win, but I HAVE to try. Luna let out many ragged, shaky breaths. "Luna? Look at me..." I whispered and she dare not turn to face me. I grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face me. She was as white as a sheet and her beautiful eyes filled with tears.

"You can't do this Pete..." she mumbled allowing the tears she had stored to finally fall. It broke my heart to see her cry. I moved my hands to her cheeks and used my thumbs to rub away the tears. She closed her eyes, lips trembling slightly.

"I have to..." I whispered. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw him smirk.

_'What is he planning?'_

Luna snapped me out of my thoughts by placing a kiss on my cheek. She gave me a small smile and held out my sword. I pulled out my sword and walked into the ring.

_'WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?' _

As we walked round he looked at me and I looked straight back at him. His helmet covered his face so I couldn't see what he looked like but his eyes were filled with anger and determination. I wasn't ready to die...

"There is still time to surrender." Miraz spat.

"Fell free..." I grumbled.

Miraz growled and hissed out,

"How many more must die from the thrown?"

I thought for a moment... Ha! Isn't the answer obvious?

"Just ONE!" I shouted as I slammed the visor of my helmet down and ran up to a nearby rock and jumped off it slamming my sword down onto Miraz' shield.

Miraz thrust his shield into my face, knocking my helmet off. Then he swung at me and the chain mail fell off. The battling carried on until I got knocked to the grounded. Miraz laughed and stamped on my shield.

"Ahh!" I shouted as his shoulder cracked.

Miraz laughed more, and I rolled away from him. _'This is the worst idea ever!'_ I managed to get to my feet and fumbled around to get my sword. I could see Luna was beside herself, I could see that in her eyes, on her face until she buried her head into Edmund's shoulder. Finally I slashed at Miraz and he cried with pain as his leg was cut open. I gritted my teeth together. Just as all this happened Caspian came galloping across the valley with Susan.

"Does his majesty need a Respite?" Miraz growled.

"...5 minutes..." I said through heavy breaths.

"THREE!" he growled as he hobbled along back to his chair.

_'The pain was to much... I cant do this any more...'_

* * *

**AN: OOO! :O haha well I hope you enjoyed this hehe :D More tomorrow folks haha. Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**AN: Yup :D thats all I have to say but also I wanna thank everyone for reviewing... favouriting and alerting and ALL that shiz :) love you all! Thanks and PLEASE R&R as usual!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Luna's POV...

No! No he's hurt! THAT BASTARD HURT MY HUSBAND! Gah I am so angry, I'm so frightened, I'm so everything! He walked over to us holding his shoulder, his teeth gritted together. _'Oh Pete...' _I covered my mouth and tears rolled down my cheeks. He looked so hurt. Suddenly the sound of hooves entered my ears as well as Peter's gasping breaths. Caspian and Susan... WAIT WHERE'S LU?

When Pete got to us I ran to him. "Peter are you okay?"

"Uh... Yeh I am fine..." he mumbled and then looked around, his eyes becoming wide.

"Lucy...?" he said and then he hissed in pain as I accidentally brushed his shoulder. I apologised and he gave a weak, pain-filled smile.

"She got threw with a little help." she said, looking quickly at Caspian.

Thank GOD for Caspian, being here. I gave him a warm smile and he gave one back in return. _'Thank you...'_ I mouthed and he nodded.

"Thanks..." Peter mumbled still not liking him.

"Well you were busy." Caspian said to try and lighten up the mood.

Edmund got a stool and Peter sat down. Caspian pulled off his shield and he groaned in pain and held his shoulder. I closed my eyes, and tears poured from his eyes. He whispered curses under his breath and then he realised that it was dislocated...

"I think its dislocated..." Peter said, as he gritted his teeth again.

_'Oh god!' _

Susan grabbed me pulling me back. I fought against her but she managed to keep me from running back to Peter. "Let me go!" I said and she shook her head. "Please!" I cried and she kept me still.

"Let Ed and Pete sort it out Luna!" Susan whispered to me and I stopped fighting against her.

* * *

Peter's POV...

Pain... More pain. Luna was in almost hysterics, she looked like she wanted to kill Miraz, which is really what everyone wanted. Susan pulled her away from her, and I wanted her back, but I am guessing Edmund either wants me to say something or he's gonna say something... actually I am going to say something in a minute. Edmund walked over to me and tried to find the bone that had moved out of place. He placed his hand under my shoulder pad, and was struggling for a minute until I felt sharp pains run down my arm and through my whole body. It sent painful shivers down my spine.

"What do you think happens... If you die here?" I whispered and in the corner of my eye I saw his eyes widen slightly.

* * *

Edmund's POV...

Wow okay what is Peter on about? He promised he wouldn't die on us, on Luna... On Narnia... I felt physically sick. I have to admit I hate seeing my older brother like this and yes okay I haven't gone soft, I still think he is an unintelligent, over exaggerating, egotistical ass hole, but he is my older brother.

"Edmund you've always been there and I-"

I couldn't bare to hear him blab on about how horrible he has been to me in the past and so on so I stopped him in mid sentence by pushed that misplaced bone back into place and Peter growled. He stood up and looked to Susan. "Save it for later Pete." I whispered and he shook his head lightly. He stood up and I help him. He looked to Susan and said,

"You better get up their as I don't think the Talmarines will keep their promise."

The Narnian's started to shift nervously and so on. They all looked as white as sheets. Nerves would soon get the better of us all. Luna ran over and hugged him. He hissed and she pulled away and cried, "I'm sorry..." he gave a weak smile and placed a delicate kiss on her cheek.

"Keep smiling." I said as he looked defeated.

Peter turned round and raised his sword with a pain filled smile. Everyone cheered and Peter turned back to start fighting again. Luna held out his helmet, but he rejected it. Miraz did too. The battle was more violent and action packed. It looked like Miraz had the upper hand. Peter had no sword or shield and was using his metal arm guards to block the blows Luna was holding on to me for dear life, and I held her in my arms.

_'Don't you bloody dare die Pete!'_

* * *

Peter's POV...

I finally slammed my fist down on Miraz' bandaged leg. He cried out and fell to his knees with his hand up.

"Respite... Respite..." Miraz breathed.

I had my fist ready to punch him and looked to Ed, Caspian, Glenstorm and Luna.

"Nows not the time for chivalry Peter!" Edmund shouted as held Luna closer as she cried harder into him. _'I wont leave you Luna... Not again!'_

I dropped my hand by my side and started to walk off. Miraz grabbed his sword and went after me but I never noticed.

"PETER LOOK OUT!" Luna cried as she ran forward only to get caught by Edmund.

I spun round and grabbed his sword and twisted it out of his hands. Then I stabbed him in the side. He again fell to his knees again and inside I was laughing. I breathed heavily and had the sword across my chest like i was going to cut off his head. Everyone went quiet and watched. I saw Luna manage to struggle away from Edmund. She ran to the edge of ring and even though Miraz was in pain he managed an evil grin.

"What is it boy... to cowardly to take a life?" Miraz growled evilly.

My face was filled with evil, my eyes were dark and anger swam through them.

"Its not mine to take!" I said angrily.

I turned on my heel and held the sword out, to Caspian. He walked up to me and took the sword. He stood in front of his evil uncle.

"Maybe you would make a good Talmarine King..." Miraz said in a tone that was obviously fake.

He shouted and slammed the sword right into the ground in front of him.

I had Luna in my arms, holding her, letting her cry all she needed. Letting her know I was still here, just whispering to her, swaying her, kissing her hair. I watched and so did Edmund. To be honest Caspian isn't that bad. He's a good guy.

"Not one like you!" he growled angrily.

"Keep your life but I'm giving the Narnian's back their Kingdom!"

Caspian walked back, all Narnian's cheering and I smiled. Edmund smiled at me and for the first time I realised how lucky I was to have my family... my whole family.

* * *

Miraz' POV...

Damned Narnian's! DAMNED CASPIAN! Gah my side and my leg hurts so badly. My blood staining the rocks. My guard Susupian came over to me. He picked me up to my feet and turned me to face him.

"I'll deal with you... when this is over." I whispered darkly.

"It is over." Susupian said as he stuck one of Susan's arrows under my armour and rib cage. I fell to the floor dead with a red feathered arrow sticking out.

"VICTORY! THEY KILLED OUR KING!" Susupian shouted as he grabbed the sword and mounted his horse, galloping off.

* * *

**AN: Sooo... hum hahaha :D Love this story and writing it is always actually fun haha. Please drop by and leave a review :) Thanks. All Welcome**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**AN: So... we are almost done for this story folks and I am sad to say that I will be upset haha cuz the two stories have really grown on me but then again I have many stories left unfinished... and finishing this will give me time before I start collage :) haha so um anyway lets jump to it :) dunno how long this chapter will be and I do apologise if its short haha... Thanks **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Peter's POV...

"GET READY!" I shouted.

All archers were prepared and every foot soldier was ready as these huge boulders were being hurled across the valley at us. Me, Edmund and Luna were standing at the front. We all drew our swords. We stood dead still as the boulders crashed into the HOW. Me and Luna looked back to Caspian and Glenstorm as they galloped down into the HOW! I grabbed Luna by the shoulders and I kissed her so deeply I swear I almost crushed her. When we pulled apart she gasped for breath and so did I.

"Lets go!" I said and we walked back to Edmund. I breathed deeply and so did the other two. Time for count down.

"1...2..."

I paused and their cavalry charged closer.

"5...6..." I continued and again looked at Ed and Luna.

"You two ready?" I whispered and Edmund blinked hard and swallowed and then nodded. Luna's sword was shaking in her hands. She was frightened. Last time we were in a battle she almost died._ 'GOD WHY AM I MAKING HER DO THIS?'_

The pause was long enough... final count down...

"8...9... GET READY!" I shouted and the three of us raised our swords. _'Please don't let me down Caspian!'_

* * *

Caspian's POV...

Me and Glenstorm galloped into the HOW! _'IM NOT GOING TO LET THEM DOWN AGAIN!' _grabbing a torch I galloped past the Narnian's, stopping my horse to get myself ready. I took a deep breath. This was it!

"NOW!" I yelled.

Minitors, Centaurs, Fauns and everything started smashing the pillars that held it up. As the horses galloped across it, it cause the ground to crumble more and then suddenly the ground disappeared and many fell down into the massive hole.

* * *

Susan's POV...

"NOW!" I shouted and all the archers shot their arrows.

Peter, Edmund and Luna were still standing still as they watched thousands of arrows rain down from the sky and Caspian and so many more Narnian's charge up ramps out off the ground._ 'That guy is good... he really needs to be given more credit... Wait what?' _I wasn't concentrating enough and fumbled with another arrow. Peter looked up at me and glared.

He needs to learn that just because he's High King, doesn't mean he can rule over his own family because we wont stand for it!

* * *

Luna's POV...

Oh god! OH GOD! I cant do this... not again... my bloody sword is shaking that's how scared I am... Swords were in the air and Peter took a deep breath before shouting,

"CHARGE!" and he ran into battle.

Edmund jumped on Philip and held his cross bow, he shot anyone he could.

Peter was slashing everyone down, not caring about anything. He was on a rampage. The battle was going badly for us. I was injured again and I couldn't find anyone to help me. I was ducking and jumping, kicking and slashing and everything. Then I looked round for Edmund to see if he was near, but he was no where to be seen. _'Were is Ed?'_ I thought, as a Talmarine charged at me, but oh ho he didn't last long on my watch ha...

"BACK TO THE HOW!" I heard Peter shout as every Narnian turned on their heels and ran. Edmund galloped across the valley along side Caspian. I ran only to trip up. I twisted my ankle and I couldn't get up. A Talmarine ran at me stamping on my leg.

"Ahh!" I cried as tears poured over, out of my eyes. _'Help me! OH ASLAN HELP ME PLEASE!' _he laughed evilly. _'YOU EVIL BASTARD!' _

"Such a pretty lady..." he mumbled brushing my hair out of my face. I slapped his hand and he grabbed my wrist. "Such a shame I have to end your life..." he took his sword to my wrist first. I cried and tried to pull my wrist from his grip but he only tightened it. I heard my bones crushing in my wrist. I kicked my legs trying to off balance him but he wasn't going to budge. I tried screaming for help but there was no use. I was about to die and I knew it.

"Does it hurt you little rat? Broken bones...?" he hissed and I cried he took his sword placing it to the skin on my wrist. With one swift motion I had a massive gash, blood pouring out and the many broken bones were poking out of it. He stood on my free arm and smiled a disgusting smile at me. I closed my eyes for a mere minute and my whole past life flashed before me. When I opened them again the sharp tip of his sword was hovering above my chest where my heart is. My breath caught.

_'HELP ME!' _my mind cried out.

I felt the point rest on my chest over my heart. Fear shot through my body and a shiver ran up my spine many times. I guess I should be used to death... I came so close last time I was here...

_'I wish Peter could hear me...'_

* * *

**AN: Geez every time there is a big battle she always seems to be the one that suffers greatly :( The thing that bothers me is no one can hear her :( well I hope you liked this chapter :) Please Review. Thanks :) All Welcome **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**AN: Wow okay so we are starting to see whats happening to Luna! Just a word of warning her injuries may become worse... Thank you for reading! Hehe PLEASE R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Luna's POV...

I was now covered in my own blood, and I have a broken wrist and I have a sword at my heart. I could feel the sword point push into my skin but not deep so I was still safe for now. I cried out in pain.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled and he kneeled down, his knee on my arm that isn't broken, and he leaned his head down and whispered,

"I don't think so beautiful..."

I thought I was going to throw up. Things started to become blurred around me and I started to freak out. I feel so cold..._ 'HELP ME FOR CRYING OUT LOAD!' _my mind yelled seeing as I couldn't speak it out.

"Please get off me!" I pleaded only to hear his sickly laugh again. He stroked her cheek and she tried to move away.

"I wouldn't do that unless you wanna have some more broken bones..."

He grabbed me by the throat lifting me off the floor, but strangely I couldn't feel the floor. My good hand went over his trying to pry his hands off my neck. My vision started to fade and black spots started appearing in front of me. I felt a fist connect with my ribs a few times and then little,_ 'SNAP'_ sounds. It was like they were twigs on the floor or something, my ribs just snapped with the contact of his fist. Just I thought I was about to die the man's grip left me and I fell to the floor with a cry and finally my vision left, and pain filled my entire body.

* * *

Peter's POV...

_'LUNA? LUNA! OH MY!'_ I abandoned all battles and ran for her, her blonde hair all over the place, matted with sweat and blood. I got hit a few times but I didn't fight back. I fell to my knees again next to her and rolled her over. She had marks on her neck from where someone's hands had been, blood was pouring out of her right wrist and... goodness is that bones poking out of it? I think I gagged a bit. I checked to see if anything else was broken... and what I found was horrible. 4 broken ribs on her right side and a twisted left ankle. Her face was covered with blood, and a couple of bruises.

"Luna? Luna, darling are you alright?" I whispered but I got no answer. I felt a tear rolled down my cheek and the war was still going on round us but the only person I saw was Luna. My beautiful, broken Luna. "Luna? You have to be alright! PLEASE BE ALRIGHT! I cant lose you... not now that I have you back!" I cried and more tears poured down my face. Susan ran over to see why I was taking so long and she gasped at the sight of Luna.

"Oh my... Pete what happened?" she cried but she could say anything else because she was fighting off some Talmarines.

"I don't know Su... I need to get her somewhere... somewhere safer than here."

"Well the HOW is blocked off now, um why don't you take her into the woods or something until we can find Lu." Susan yelled as she shot an arrow at one man who then knocked out another man. _'She's really good...' _I scooped her up in my arms, her limp body and her shuddering breaths started to make me scared. I walked as fast as I could and placed her down leaning against the tree, resting her against my chest. I held her tightly and stroked her hair.

"Luna? Luna hunny please wake up! Please!" I begged but still no answer. Tears were rolling down my cheeks like rivers now and I rested my head on hers and cried. I stroked her, matted, knotted hair. I've never felt this way before. I don't wanna feel like this any more. _'Please wake up... ASLAN HELP ME!' _

Nothing happened, and I rested my hand on her heart and it was slowing down, ever so slightly each minute I waited. There was nothing I could do... I was helpless and she was incredibly vulnerable, but I will not let anyone hurt her.

"I love you Luna and you are not leaving me! Not now, not ever... remember?" I whispered, hoping that she would reply.

* * *

**AN: Awww no... Sorry folks for all the sad chapters :( but this is kind of what I wanted to do with this story anyway haha :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review :) Thanks! All Welcome **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

**AN: Oh dear will Luna die or will Lu get to her in time? Hmm...? all good questions haha please R&R! Thanks **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Lucy's POV...

I was still galloping through the woods. There was a Talmarine following me on my right. I started to panic and spurred Destrier on faster. I soon heard the steady, quick beating of paws.

_'Aslan?' _

I looked to my left and saw a blur of golden fur. Soon that fur appeared and a thundering roar echoed through the woods and Destrier reared and I fell to the ground and moved backwards as he growled and jumped onto the Talmarine soldier. I heard a low growl and peered over and saw Aslan look at me with his golden brown eyes.

"Aslan!" I shouted with a smile as I ran down and hugged the lion causing him to fall to the ground and wrap his paw around me.

He chuckled and looked at me.

"Aslan, oh I knew it was you all along but the others didn't believe me." I said, my heart racing from the recent events.

"Why did that stop you from coming to see me dear Lucy?" he asked feeling slightly sad.

"I guess I was just scared to come alone. Aslan, you know all those people that died? Could I have stopped that?" I asked hoping for a good answer that I could understand.

"We would never know what would have happened dear one."

"Will you help us?" I asked with a small smile.

"Of course as will you dear Lucy." he said as he looked into my blue eyes.

"Oh, I wish I was braver." I said looking away from Aslan.

"If you were any braver, you'd be a lioness." he said with a chuckle and then added, "Now I think your friends have slept long enough."

He roared making the leaves rustle violently.

_'I hope everyone is alright...'_

* * *

Caspian's POV...

I had fallen into the massive hole because some Talmarine soldiers pushed me back. When I landed on my back, I let out a cry. _'Geez that hurts...' _

Miraz' lead general had a spear like weapon and pointed it at me. My heart raced as he looked into my fear filled eyes. He lowered the spear and was about to walk off when a huge tree root picked him up and slammed him into the cave roof causing him to fall unconscious. I was confused and the Narnian's cheered and help me up out of the whole. I found Susan and Edmund, but I couldn't see Peter or Luna... I panicked._ 'WHERE ARE THEY?'_

"Lucy.." Edmund said and hope filled his eyes.

The trees started to destroy all the catapults and killed men by the dozen. Edmund smiled at me and Susan and we started to make our way to the Ford.

* * *

Lucy's POV...

I appeared on the other side of the bridge, causing the Talmarines to stop in their tracks. They were already hesitant of crossing any way. I saw the man who was leading them look behind himself to his men and the Narnian's who stopped behind them. When he turned back I was not alone. Aslan was by my side. I cast a smile and then looked forward, dagger drawn. The Talmarines merely smiled and proceeded over the bridge. As they got closer Aslan let out an almighty roar. The water started to churn under the bridge and they all tried to retreat but the river got to rough for them. Suddenly a huge sort of... Man made of water appeared... I was confused and looked to Aslan.

"The River God, dear one." I nodded and looked to the Narnian's who stood astonished. _'We will win this battle... I knew it from the beginning.' _

The River God snapped the bridge and lifted it in front of his face. He looked at the screaming man and I am sure he would be laughing, his face was a picture. Soon he engulfed him, and the river became still. The Narnian's cheered but I looked for my family, for Caspian. I saw Su, Edmund and Caspian... but no Pete or Luna. I looked to Aslan, who looked back at me, almost knowing something was wrong. Those three crossed the river and kneeled in front of him.

"Rise, Kings and Queen of Narnia..." he said and Su and Ed stood up, but Caspian stayed kneeling. I looked at Aslan and he smiled. "All of you." he added and Caspian looked up at him.

"I do not think I am ready..." he mumbled and Aslan chuckled making me smile. It was a soft deep sound that he made.

"It is for that very reason... I know you are. But I must asked where the other two are..."

The look on Susan and Edmund's faces as they looked at each other scared me and I was thinking the worst. Edmund and Susan ran in front followed by Caspian, me and Aslan. We ran through the woods and across the valley, and then back into the woods behind the HOW. That is when we saw it. Peter leaning against a tree with Luna, limp and almost lifeless against his chest, struggling to breath and blooded and bruised. I gasped and tears flooded out of my eyes.

_'No... not again!' _

This was almost like a bad memory of what happened the first time we came here, at the Battle of Beruna. Where she lay bleeding, sword sticking out of her stomach, crying, screaming... begging. I ran to her and Peter, was silently crying, his eyes were red and slightly puffy, his whole body shook from crying and feeling so weak. I fell to my knees and asked him what happened.

"I wasn't there when this happened..." he whispered and he allowed himself to sob quietly, getting them out of his body. I unscrewed the top of my cordial and told him to lean her head back. He did so and I let a drop fall into her mouth.

"Please work..." I whispered and we sat there, hoping and watching for any signs of movement.

* * *

Luna's POV...

Gee whiz this is all to familiar. Warm, burning feeling coursing through my veins, fixing my bones and healing the cuts, but I still felt the bruises. Its almost like it cant cure them... which is weird. When my ribs were fixed and managed to breath freely and my eyes began to open. I blinked a couple of times to rid the spots covering my eyes. When my vision was finally clear I saw golden...

"Am I dead?" I asked and I heard multiple laughs.

"Dear one, you are not dead, you are very much alive, just very bruised, but they will heal in time." Aslan's voice melted through me and then I realised I was leaning on something hard. I slowly turned my head even though it hurt to see, Peter. He had tears rolling down his incredibly pale face.

"Why you been crying Pete?" I asked in a jokey tone. He glared and then gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Because someone can't keep themselves out of trouble for more than an hour without someone watching them..." he mumbled with a stupid smile on his face, making me giggle.

"You worried a lot of people Queen Luna. You could have died and Narnia would be without a Queen and King Peter would be without the one that meant most to him, besides his siblings. You Luna, should learn to be more careful with yourself." Aslan said with a lion smile that was all to familiar. I smiled slightly and nodded.

"I shall try my best Aslan." I whispered and again that same warm, low chuckle was heard. Peter started to shift under me and I leaned forward allowing him to stand. He winced at the pain in his knees as they cracked a little. I gritted my teeth, it was a horrible sound. He held out a bloody hand and I took it. When I was on my feet I was enveloped in a massive group hug. When that was done only Peter and I were left hugging.

"You have to stop scaring me Luna. Also I promise... when we go back to England we will make _us _work..." he whispered and I started to cry.

"I love you Pete..." I whispered burying my head into his chest, listening to his heart beat. He rested his head on mine and whispered back,

"I love you too Luna... I love you too."

* * *

**AN: Oh geezo! A lot there folks which means there may only be a couple more chapters :'( I am so glad at how this story has turned out and I love all the reviews and everything. Please review :) Thanks. All Welcome**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**AN: Aww final chapter folks :) I'm so happy at how this turned out :) I wont lie I did worry that it would not be as popular but seems I was wrong haha! Please enjoy this last chapter :') Thanks **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Luna's POV...

We were at the Talmarine castle. We were dressed in our best Narnian clothes. Me and Susan in beautiful dresses and Peter in a blue tunic and yellowy-gold pants, and knee high black boots. He looked very handsome if I say so myself, in which I do. Aslan said he needed to talk with us three and that it was very important. We walked along side him and I gripped Pete's hand. He squeezed it every so often and I felt tears well in my eyes. Nothing had even been said yet but for some reason or other I knew it wasn't to be good news.

"You should know by now that you have all grown up." Aslan started and I felt a warm tear roll down my cheek. _'Geez this is horrible. HURRY UP AND TELL US ALREADY!' _We all nodded in reply and he carried on.

"You must know that neither of you three can return back here... I am very sorry, but you have learned all you can from this world, and its time for you three to live on your own back in your world and not in mine." Aslan said and both me and Susan allowed ourselves to sob quietly. Peter just had a tear roll down his face, he didn't want to cry. He couldn't cry, or at least that's what he tells himself before he goes to sleep. As both me and Susan wept I caught a glimpse of Caspian. Aslan looked to him as he turned to walk away.

I could see and sense the pain he was feeling. He did have a major crush on Susan. It was completely obvious and it was clear that she liked him too. Aslan stopped him in his tracks.

"Your Majesty?" he asked and Caspian turned round sadly to face the three of us. His brown eyes were rimmed with tears and it made his eyes glisten as also the sun reflected off them.

"Everyone has assembled." he mumbled and turned on his heel, walking away swiftly. Aslan bowed his head down and we all walked with him to say our last farewells to our people and our country... and our home.

* * *

Peter's POV...

I can't believe it! We can't ever come back? Luna and Susan were in pieces, but I don't know how we are supposed to tell Lu and Edmund that it will only be those two next time he calls. Me and Luna walked hand in hand on the left of Aslan and Susan on her own on the right. She only looked down, she didn't want to see anyone's face this moment in time, she was to upset. We got to where everyone was assembled and Lucy and Edmund came to great us. We stood in a line and we listened to the speeches of both Caspian and Aslan.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnian's as much as it does to man." Caspian started glancing at me, Su, Lu, Edmund and Luna. He then added,

"Any Talmarines that wish to stay may do so, but any who wish to start a new life, may do so as well."

I looked to Luna, the bruises still clear under her eyes and on her neck. I brushed a loose strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and she smiled. I wiped some of her tears away as well and kisses her cheek.

"Its been ages since we left Talmar..." one man said.

I looked up and my siblings and Luna all looked at each other. I on the other hand looked to Aslan, to see his words, and what he had to say to that. He padded forward next to Caspian and stood tall and proud in all his golden magnificence and bellowed,

"We are not referring to Talmar. Your ancestors were seafaring briggens, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a portal, which brought them to this world from their own. That same world is the home of our Kings and Queens! Any that wish to start a new life in this world may step forward."

I recognised the man who stepped forward first. It was his head general and his wife and her new baby boy, also an older man. They walked forward and as the head general did so he said,

"We will go."

I saw Caspian's mouth fall open slightly and then he bowed his head in respect of him, he knew he was on his side. Aslan gave the four of them his signature lion smile. Luna buried her head into my chest and her body shook with sobs. I wrapped her tightly in my arms.

"Since you stepped up first your future in that world, shall be good." Aslan said as he breathed on them and then turned to the tree as it twisted round and opened. There were many hushed mumbles and things from the crowd of people.

_'You should trust him, it makes life here a whole lot easier.' _I thought but I think Luna was thinking the same thing because a heard a little giggle come from here. I smiled, she's amazing.

"How do we know, that he's not leading us to our deaths?" another man shouted.

Death? Aslan would never lead his family, his people to there deaths. I knew they would need some sort of proof and I knew that it meant it was finally our time to leave.

"Sire if my assistance is need I will take eleven mice through with no delay." Reepicheep said, his little mice in tow. I smiled as did Aslan but then he turned to the five of us, with a very hopeful smile. I sighed and Luna pulled away from me looking at him.

"We will go."

"We will?" Lucy cried.

"Come on Lu, its time to go. Don't worry though its not how I thought it would be, you'll understand one day." I said as I walked to Caspian and then added, "And anyway we aren't really need here."

I reluctantly held out my sword and Caspian grasped it.

"I will look after it until you return."

"That's just it, we aren't coming back." Susan said sadly.

"We aren't?" Lucy said and Luna took her hands in hers.

"Its alright Lu, the two times we have come have been the most amazing and thrilling years of my life." Luna whispered with a smile as more tears fell.

I walked round to my siblings and Luna.

"Don't worry, you are. At least I think he means you two." I said with a smile as I looked at Lucy and Ed. _'One day we will come back... when we are all needed once more.'_

Aslan looked thankful. I bowed my head slightly getting one back in return. No matter how hard we could all try we could not forget him, he will be with us no matter what world we are in, and one day we will all be with him again, forever. After a while I took Lucy's hand in mine and we went to say our goodbyes, Edmund and Luna stayed put with Susan. I nodded to Glenstorm, and then we grabbed each others arms and shook them, we exchanged goodbyes. Lucy curtsied to Trumpkin who had a sad expression on his face and he was trying not to cry. Lucy gave in and hugged her _"Dear Little Friend"_, she then nodded to Aslan, who bowed his head with a smile. I took her hand again and we joined Luna and Edmund.

* * *

Susan's POV...

It still hasn't sunk in that we will never come back. I'm not sure if I am happy or if I am upset really... actually I do know how I fell, I feel devastated, Okay so I admit I have liked Caspian ever since we first met in the woods, there is just something about him. He was really the only person I really wanted to say goodbye to. I walked over to him, standing in front of him.

"I'm glad I came back." I said quietly.

"I wish we had more time together." Caspian said sadly and I felt a pang in my heart.

I soon allowed myself to smile a small half smile and I said,

"It would never have worked anyway."

"Why not?" he questioned tilting his head slightly to the side.

"I am 1300 years older than you." I said and he smiled the tears in his eyes still threatening to fall from his amazing brown eyes. _'He is handsome...' _I shook my head and turned to walk back to my family and Luna, when I spun back round and ran back to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. We pulled apart and the five of us walked up to the tree. Lucy looked back as she was last in the line. I saw Aslan mouth, _"Bye" _to her and she let a tear drop from her eye, I wrapped my arm round her and walked her forward. Edmund went through fast, followed by Luna, then Peter, then me and finally Lucy. We arrived back in the bustling train station, it was so weird being back here, the cold weather the school uniforms all the children in the respected groups and then us five.

* * *

Luna's POV...

Wow... being back here is strange, but luckily the bruises have disappeared. That was like my worst nightmare... I dunno how I am supposed to sleep after that. I looked back as did Lu to see if it really was gone, and to our pained hearts it was. I grabbed Lu's arm and we ran to catch with the others. She picked up her bag quickly and so did I. Peter held out his hand and I jumped in the train grabbing his hand. He leaned down and he kissed me softly.

"I love you, now lets make this work alright?" he whispered and I nodded,

"Yes... lets make it work."

I watched Edmund as he raked through his bag, he was grumbling slightly, obviously he had lost something. I couldn't help but giggle and ask,

"You lost something Ed?"

He looked up, his lips forming into a smile and he replied to my question.

"Is there any way we could go back?" he said and then added, "I left my new torch in Narnia." We all laughed at him and then he joined in. The journey was good fun, we all chatted, we all laughed and we raked are brains for good memories about our times in Narnia. When the train stopped at the station that we had to part ways, me and Peter stood on the platform, sharing our last kiss for a couple of months.

"Write me okay?" I said and he looked at me funny.

"Um... maybe." he said jokingly and I playfully hit him and he laughed, "Of course I will Luna, I'll write to you as much as I can and you better reply." he added and I laughed.

"Of course... always Peter." I whispered and the grip on my hand slowly left. I stood in my spot watching him go across the road to his school. I felt some more tears fall down my cheeks. Susan and Lu can either side of me.

"Its not the end of the world... he's only across the road." Lu said and they dragged me into the grounds of St. Fimbars... for months. This year will be difficult for me and him, but we will make it work, we swore to Aslan, and will never break anything that has been sworn in his name, in either worlds.

We are his... we belong to him.

* * *

**AN: Awww :') I hope everyone had liked this story! I am afraid there will be no more from Luna :( Its over, they life there own life now haha :) Thank you so much to everyone who has been with me on this story and made it what it is :) I have loved the reviews and everyone that has fav'd/alerted and even fav'd/alerted me as an author as well. It really means a lot and I hope my other stories take your fancy as well :) Please on more time review :) Thanks! All Welcome**


End file.
